<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>suspect by gemss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757158">suspect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemss/pseuds/gemss'>gemss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Crime Story, K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentions of violence/character death but it's pretty vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemss/pseuds/gemss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it's better to trust your own instincts, especially when you face a suspected murderer</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>suspect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="center">¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤</p><p class="center"> </p><p>I unlocked the doors to my small apartment with a key and slowly opened them. My arms were full with groceries that I had bought for the week. I pushed the doors with my hip and walked in. I blindly walked toward kitchen and left the groceries on the table. I then turned on the all the lights and stretched my back. College was killing me.</p><p>Just then I could feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled it out and sighed as I saw the name of caller. We literally talked half of hour ago, what might he want now.</p><p>‘Hello?’ I asked as I brought the phone to my ear. I raised my shoulder to keep the phone in place as I started to take off my shoes.</p><p>‘Ya, Winwin-ah. You won't believe what's happening?!’ the voice of an overly enthusiastic Jaehyun ringed through my ears. I winced a bit because of the volume.</p><p>‘Hmm…?’ I answered, trying to sound as interested as I could.</p><p>Jaehyun loved to talk, and rumors were definitely his thing. Whenever something happened, he was the first one to know about it. And because I was one of his closest friends, he always talked with me about everything.</p><p>‘There was a murder!’ he shouted, his voice excited. I rolled my eyes at his behavior.</p><p>I started to take off my shoes, leaving them in the middle of the hallway, remembering where they were so I wouldn't trip on them later on and walked towards the living room. ‘And that makes you...happy?’ I asked him in disbelief.</p><p>‘Of course it doesn't make me happy. But apparently the police has a suspect already’ he continued excitedly.</p><p>I hummed as the answer to give him a sign that I was listening to his words. ‘Are you not interested at all?’ he asked me, sounding almost offended that I didn't show him enough reaction.</p><p>‘If they already have a suspect then why should I be interested? If people know how he looks like, he won't do anything.’ I said as I laid on the couch. I stretched a bit, trying to ease the tension in my shoulders.</p><p>‘But you don't know how he looks like…’ Jaehyun said. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it. ‘Turn on the TV.’ he ordered and I sighed. I was not in mood of arguing with him so I just did what he asked me to do.</p><p>I reached toward the remote control and clicked the ‘on’ button. The screen of my small TV flashed up with colors.</p><p>‘Okay… and?’ I asked him through the phone. He started to mumble something to someone, probably his roommate Jungwoo.</p><p>‘Turn to channel 7, they talk about it there.’ he said and ended the call. I rolled my eyes as I threw my phone next to me on the couch and clicked number seven on the remote control.</p><p>The channel switched and a voice of a female commentator could be heard. The screen was showing a place surrounded by police cars. The female voice was describing what happened but I didn't mind that very much. I was too tired to translate all this things for myself.</p><p>Then on the screen a photo was added. I looked closer at it. The picture was showing a man, looking like in his early twenties. His name was written under the picture.</p><p class="italic">
  <em>Lee Taeyong</em>
</p><p>So he was the suspect? He didn't look like someone dangerous. But we can't always believe what we see.</p><p>I watched the news for some more time before raising from my spot on the couch and going to the bathroom. I was so tired from the college that all I wanted to do is sleep. I ditched the homework I had to do and after showering, went straight to bed.</p><p> </p><p class="center">¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤</p><p> </p><p>I sat up on my bed abruptly when I heard a noise coming from the living room. It was so loud that I was certain I didn't imagine it. I carefully stood up from the bed and grabbed the baseball bat that Jaehyun had lent me for Halloween this year.</p><p>My steps were quiet as I walked out of the room and headed toward living room. I was used to everything here so I had no troubles walking through the darkness.</p><p>I was few steps away from /the living room when I heard a very quiet voice. I raised my hand toward the light switch and quickly turned it on, scaring the intruder. Upon seeing who it was I raised the bat above my head ready to strike him.</p><p>‘No, no wait! Please!’ the man started to say as he backed away from me.</p><p>I could see that he was shaking. He looked terrified. The expression on his face made me lower the bat a bit, but I was still holding it in case he would do something.</p><p>I started to feel my hand shake a bit as the adrenaline in my blood lowered. I started to realize what was happening. I was standing in the same room as a murderer.</p><p>‘Not you. Anyone but you.’ I whispered to myself as I looked at the man in front of me. He most likely didn't hear me as he started to talk.</p><p>‘Please, don't call the police. I'll leave, I'm sorry.’ he said as he started to back away from me further.</p><p>I was a bit surprised with his behavior. I wasn't very strong myself and was rather thin, so to have a guy much taller and bigger than me cower in fear like that was a bit of surprise.</p><p>‘You're the guy. From the news?’ I asked him and his eyes widened at my words. His hand started to shake even more.</p><p>‘No, no… it's all wrong. I'm innocent.’ he said, his voice trembling a bit.</p><p>I looked at him, not sure how to react. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>‘I'm going to call the police.’ my voice was serious and cold. His breath hitched when I said those words.</p><p>‘No, please. They won't listen to me. Nobody ever listens.’ he said as he took another step back. I looked at him not sure how to react.</p><p>I had this strange feeling in my chest that something was wrong. He didn't act like someone who just killed a person. His behavior was too shaky, he was anxious and nervous. Normal people after killing other person would feel guilty and usually point their fingers at others. But he didn't, he wanted to be listened.</p><p>‘What happened then?’ I asked him. He looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy.</p><p>‘I was just trying to help, I swear. I saw a man attacking a woman and I tried to stop him, but he pulled out a knife. I didn't know what to do so I just ran away.’ he said, his voice shaky.</p><p>I looked at him trying to figure out if what he was saying was true.</p><p>‘Why are you hiding then?’ I asked him and he looked at me, not answering at first.</p><p>‘Because I'm scared.’ he said to me. I looked at him again and put down my baseball bat. He was looking at me in surprise.</p><p>I sighed and run my hand down my face. I really felt like just calling the police and leaving everything to them. But I couldn't help but feel the need to help this guy.</p><p>‘Sit down… I may be able to help you a bit.’ I said as I went to my bedroom again. I started to look at through my papers. Last semester we were learning about drawing portraits from descriptions of others. I pulled out an empty piece of paper, grabbed one of the pencils from the desk and walked back to the living room.</p><p>The guy was sitting on the couch as he looked at his hands. Upon hearing me enter the room again he raised his head and looked at me.</p><p>‘What are you going to do?’ he asked as he saw that I was carrying paper and pencil with me.</p><p>I sat on the floor in front of him and put the paper on the coffee table. I looked up at him and smiled. ‘We're going to draw the person that murdered the women.’</p><p> </p><p class="center">¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤</p><p> </p><p>I woke up the next morning at dawn. I threw away the covers and walked into the living room. Nobody was there, and the drawing disappeared from the coffee table.</p><p>Then I heard my phone ring from my bedroom. I walked back there and picked it up. I smiled as I saw the caller and brought the phone up to my ear.</p><p>‘Hi Jaehyun.’ I said to start off but he ignored my words and started talking.</p><p>‘Winwin-ah! Remember what I told you yesterday? You won’t believe what happened!?’ he said excited.I hummed to let him know that I was listening as I walked around the room, looking for my bag. ‘The guy turned to the police and you know what? He brought a picture with him…’ he said but I couldn't hear what he said next.</p><p>My attention was caught by a small piece of paper that was laying on my desk. I picked it up and smiled.</p><p class="italic">
  <em>Thank you. L.T.Y</em>
</p><p> </p><p class="center">¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="italic">
    <em>...man accused of killing a women last Thursday was caught. He was previously charged with violent behavior. We wouldn’t be able to catch him without a portrait handed in by the previous suspect. He will be charged with first degree murder and sentenced for more than 10 years in prison.</em>
  </p>
  <p class="italic">
    <em>Now for news about the election of new minister…</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p class="center">¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post few of my old stories here, there might be some mistakes, I'm really sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>